Damped hinge assemblies for oven doors and other appliance applications are known. One drawback associated with many of these prior systems is their specialized size and/or structure that requires modified installation as compared to conventional undamped hinge assemblies. Other known damped hinge systems have not provided the required performance and/or are not easily modified to tune the appliance door opening/closing characteristics. Based upon the above drawbacks and others associated with known damped hinge assemblies, it has been deemed desirable to provide a damped hinge assembly that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and others.